In the prior art, many types of systems are known that allow real time communication between parties. The most common type of real time communication is via a telephone call, whether it is wireless or wired. In addition, individuals can engage in real time communication by utilizing telecommunication devices for the deaf (also referred to as TDD or TTY terminals), and by utilizing instant messaging services. In addition, multi-media messaging is also known that allows real time communication. In addition, it is also known to utilize short message signaling (SMS) to achieve real time messaging. However, SMS (also referred to as text messaging via cellular or wireless telephones) can be utilized for non-real time communication.
An individual may have multiple ways of engaging in real time communication by having multiple land linked telephones and cellular telephones as well as multiple instant messaging accounts and may utilize a TTY terminal. However, the problem still exists within the prior art that the user may not be utilizing the type of communication media that another party is utilizing when the other party attempts to establish communication. A good example of this is the case where a commuter is stalled in traffic on a freeway and the only viable communication media is their cellular telephone. They can place calls directly to individuals via the cellular telephone and they can also pick up voice messages in a voice messaging system. However, for a commuter driving a car it is difficult to utilize a personal computer or a personal digital assistant to establish a presence so as to receive instant messages or establish TTY communication.